Movie
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Jane takes Maura to the movies. What could go wrong?


Maura sat on her couch reading when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Come to the movies with me" came Jane's demanding voice.

"Hello to you too Jane. I'm fine thank you" Maura replied sarcastically.

"Hey Maura. Do you want to come to the movies with me or not?" Jane asked this time. Maura sighed.

"And what movie would we being seeing?" she asked knowing what type of movies Jane liked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean four" she swiftly answered. Maura paused trying to remember the trilogy that Jane had made her watch weeks earlier.

"Jane, I'm not in the mood for a pirate movie tonight" Maura tried to reject Jane softly.

"Come on Maur. It's the final movie and I don't want to go by myself" Jane continued.

"Why don't you ask Frankie?" Maura asked.

"Because I can't make out with my brother in the back of the theatre. Please Maura. I will by you whatever you want at the snack bar" she tried again to persuade her. Maura smiled.

"On one condition" Maura finally said.

"Anything"

"After, we come back here and you spend the night" she finished. Jane laughed.

"Of course. Get a coat on and meet me out the front" Jane ordered once again then hung up. Maura put her phone down and went to her bedroom to get changed. When she got outside Jane was already waiting in her car and she hoped in.

"Maur, I said put a coat on not change your outfit altogether" Jane said looking over Maura dark blue dress and black jacket.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" she asked looking down at herself. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's fine" she said and pulled out of the driveway.

"So do you remember everything that has happened in the previous movies?" Jane asked.

"Yes, as we only watched them two weeks ago, they are still fresh in my mind" she answered.

"Great and this time please don't talk through the movie. People really hate that" Jane said. Maura looked over at her.

"If you don't like watching movies with me then why did you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"I don't hate watching movies with you. It's just sometimes you take the movie so seriously that you explain how a squid could get that big or that putting a heart in a wooden chest does not save someone's life" Jane explained.

"Well it doesn't. These movies bring false hope to the children who watch them" Maura defending herself.

"It's called fiction for a reason Maur. I thought it would be nice to do something together, you know, as a couple" Jane said a little embarrassed. Maura smiled.

"I'll watch the movie with you Jane and I will try and refrain from correcting the movies mistakes" she said. Jane reached over and placed her hand on Maura's leg.

"Thank you" she said.

Jane pulled up into the full car park and got out. She waited for who she thought was well overdressed, but she wasn't exactly complaining. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman.

"Everything ok?" Maura asked as she stopped in front of Jane. Jane looked up and noticed how well her boobs looked in that dress.

"Ah yeah. Could you put your jacket on until we have a seat?" Jane said as she led Maura into the cinema.

"Why? It's not that could" Maura had no idea. They stopped in the ticket line and Jane looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot and leaned in to whisper in Maura's ear.

"Because your boobs look amazing in that dress" she told her and left a quick kiss on her neck. Maura smiled.

"It's all for you Jane, don't worry" Maura replied. Jane brought their tickets and handed them to Maura, then moved along to the snack bar.

"What do you want?" she asked. Maura thought for a second before answering with a smile.

"Maltesers". Jane laughed.

'Should have guessed' she said to herself. She came back to Maura with a box of Maltesers, a coke and a box of popcorn.

"You know that stuff is bad for you" Maura commented eyeing the popcorn. Jane shrugged.

"And the maltesers aren't?".

"Popcorn is covered in saturated fats. I hope you don't eat this kind of thing at home" Maura said as they found their cinema.

"No I don't. Only when I come to the movies which you know isn't that often" Jane said. She found to seats in the middle of the third row.

"Well just so you know, you will be working that off tonight" Maura said quietly as she started to open her box of maltesers. Jane groaned.

"Don't do this to me now" she said.

"What?" Maura said with a smile. Jane leaned in closer.

"Tease me" she whispered. Maura couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I don't tease Jane, you know that. And you agreed that tonight will be spent at my place" Maura reminded her then popped a maltesers into her mouth.

"I haven't forgotten" Jane said and sat back as the lights finally dimed. They seemed to be the only ones up the back. Everyone else was in front of them or to the side.

Once the movie started Jane lifted up the arm rest between them and put an arm around Maura, pulling her closer. With her free hand she shovelled popcorn into her mouth.

"Jane I have to go to the bathroom" Maura whispered and started to sit up.

"Maur you're going to miss the whole plot" Jane said. Maura just shrugged and placed her bag and maltesers on Jane's lap and left. Jane shook her head and returned her attention to the screen to see Jack jump off the cliff.

"What did I miss?" Maura asked as she sat back down.

"Jack and Barbosa got caught by the Spanish" Jane quickly whispered. Maura nodded and settled back down into Jane's arm.

"That was great" Jane said as the credits started to roll. Maura headed out of the cinema and out towards the car.

"I know you are dying to criticise it Maur, so get it off your chest" Jane said as she unlocked her door.

"I'm not going to criticise Jane, but I will say this. There is no solid proof that mermaids exist and the fact she grew legs and lost her tail once out of water certainly would not happen. Also the voodoo doll. There is actually no solid evidence that proves they cause harm to the person intended" Maura rattled off as she got into the car.

"You done?" Jane asked as she started the car. Maura thought for a little while. She could go on all night but then that would put Jane in a bad mood and its already been a hell of a week.

"Yes I am done" she smiled.

"Good, so can I talk about Johnny Depp now?" Jane said with a smile. Maura looked at her shocked.

"And why would you do that?" she asked worried.

"Well because he is the whole reason the movies have been so successful. Not to mention he aint bad to look at" Jane told her. She knew it was making Maura just a little bit jealous, but it was all good fun.

"So you watch the films just to see Johnny Depp?" Maura asked.

"No, not just him. Keira Knightly was great in the last three and I have to admit Penelope Cruz was pretty hot in this one" Jane said with a hint of humour that Maura clearly missed.

"Oh" was Maura's reply and she looked out the window. Jane took a glance at her.

"Maur I'm kidding. I don't watch it to check out the actors. I watch it because it's good entertainment" Jane said with a little laugh.

"Ok Jane" was all Maura said.

"Oh come one Maura don't be like that. I was only kidding" Jane tried to cheer her up. When Maura didn't reply she knew she had gone too far. When Jane stopped the car Maura jumped out of the car and up to her front door. Jane hoped out and slowly made her way inside after her. She found Maura on her lounge and took a seat next to her. Still she said nothing.

"Maura, I really didn't mean anything" Jane tried again. Maura faced Jane.

"Is that what you used to do? Wish that you could grow up and marry Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" she asked. Jane tried to hide the smile but failed.

"It's what every teenage girl did Maur. We had posters of our favourite artists and wrote fan mail" she said. Maura shook her head.

"Not every teenager. While you were checking out movie stars I was busy studying to get to where I am today. I dreamt of meeting a guy who would love me and take care of me. Never did I wish to be Mrs Pierce Brosnan" Maura said.

"Ok I get that Maura I really do, but when I say 'I thought Penelope Cruz was really sexy tonight', it doesn't mean I want to be with her. It's just an observation. So don't be made at me" Jane said. Maura thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, but what I won't stand for being compared to her or anyone else" she answered. Jane couldn't help herself.

"Well actually, I couldn't help but notice how great her boobs looked as well" she said. Maura groaned and got up off the couch and went to leave, but Jane was quick enough to grab her wrist and pulled her down on top of her. Maura's dress rode up a little so she could straddle Jane.

"But they don't come close to yours Maur" Jane quickly said and placed a gently kiss on the cleavage in front of her face. Maura finally smiled and looked down at Jane. Jane looked up and tucked Maura's hair behind her ears.

"No one compares to you. No matter what I say or do, you are the one I want. Ok?" Jane said not taking her eyes away from Maura's. Maura nodded and leaned down to kiss Jane. Jane's hands slid up under Maura's dress, her hands squeezing her bare thighs.

"Can we go work off that popcorn now?" Jane asked. Maura smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I thought you would never ask" she replied in a soft tone. She got up off Jane, slipped off her shoes and pulled Jane up off the couch and led her to her bedroom.


End file.
